Point and shoot cameras sometimes include a lens which may be extended out of a housing for photo taking and retracted into the housing when the camera is not in use. Mobile phones often include a camera to take pictures and/or video.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.